In the mechanic automatic parking systems, the vehicles are left by the user in an entrance/exit room and from here automatically moved in the parking place time by time assigned, by means of transferring devices.
It is known in said parking systems to have a vehicles transferring device, generally composed by one or two transferring carriages, onto which the car to bed or to be extracted from the parking is loaded. The transferring carriage is normally positioned on a vertically and/or horizontally translating platform through which it can be moved into the required position, on the same level or on different levels of the parking.
From said position, the carriage is capable of transferring the vehicle, bringing it from the platform it finds itself to another position, on another translating platform, in the exit rooms or in the park places, as well as it is able to transfer the vehicle by bringing it from another place, on different translating platforms, in the entering rooms or in the park places, for positioning it on the platform onto which it finds itself. The cyclic movement is always of a back and forth type, in the sense that it moves from its platform up to another position for taking or leaving a vehicle for then coming back to the platform with or without the vehicle.
The following documents describe some known automatic mechanic parking systems: U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,208, KR 100696296, EP 1373666, KR100622553.
The applicant has observed that the known carriages, generally, do not realize the centering, taking and raising of the wheels of the car with a single device, thereby resulting complex and expensive to produce.
The document DE 198 42 084 (Stolzer) shows a transferring carriage comprising a frame, means of handling of said carriage and some devices for taking, raising and centering the wheels of a vehicle, wherein the respective movements are realized in different times and with a plurality of devices. In particular, while the taking and the raising of the wheels of the vehicle are realized by the transversal motion of the slides (26) and rotatory of the grippers (28) (29), the centering of the wheels takes place subsequently by means of an alignment of a central support (30) with respect to the longitudinal axis of the transferring carriage. This causes a dilation of the times of centering vehicle and necessitates of a plurality of different actuators.
Furthermore, document DE 198 42 084 shows a transferring carriage (20) suitable for sliding in a trench (18) existing between the supporting wedges (11) of the wheels of the vehicle. The devices for the taking and the raising of the wheels of the vehicle are positioned over the frame (21) of the carriage (20) for avoiding colliding, during their transversal motion, with said frame (21). From this derives a complexity and size of the transferring carriage shown in the aforementioned document due to which this last could not pass under the vehicle if said trench was not present. Consequently, its use requires realizing particular building constructions.
Furthermore, the applicant has noticed that the carriages for known mechanical parking systems do not allow centering, taking and raising the wheels of the car with a single movement that is continuous and composed by means of a single device.
The applicant has, furthermore, noticed that the carriages for known systems of mechanic parking do not allow to reduce satisfactorily the volume that is required for storing vehicles in the automatic mechanic parking systems.